The Untold Stories of Fifth Year
by electo1996
Summary: Set in Fifth Year. A bunch of short stories which are not mentioned in OOTP about many Characters from the series. Will follow the plot of the book and may contain spoilers from Deathly Hallows. I don't mind reviews so go ahead! *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1: Snape Trouble

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**The Untold Stories of Fifth Year**

Chapter 1: Snape Trouble

Severus Snape sat behind his desk in his office repeatedly tapping his quill against Harry Potter's essay. "'D' again Potter," smirked Snape. Snape jerked his up onto roof hearing clanging in the Entrance Hall. "What in Merlin's Beard?" sighed Snape. He left the sheet of uncorrected homework on his desk and departed from his office.

"Well what could we do to the little ferret do now Forge?" asked Fred sniggering at a cowering Draco. George grinned back at him plotting violent ways to humiliate Draco.

"Well Gred, why don't we start with a little banishing charm?" laughed George.

"That sounds fantastic!" said Fred. They both pointed their wands at Draco and banished him across to the end of the Entrance Hall. Snape had just ran up the stairs that led to the Dungeons and saw Fred and George laughing at the injured 'ferret'.

"Weasleys! Come with me, now!" demanded Snape with such fury that the twins noticed steam coming out of his ears.

They obliged and followed Snape to Dumbledore's Office, where Albus Dumbledore merely chuckled at the sight of Snape dragging both of the twins with each of his hands.

"What has happened now Severus?" asked Dumbledore.

"Headmaster, these two had cast a banishing charm on young Mr. Malfoy in the Entrance Hall and sent him flying across the hall!" spat Snape.

"And what about Mr. Malfoy?" asked Dumbledore as he tried to unwrap a lemon drop.

"I told Zabini to take him to the hospital wing," replied Snape.

"Very well, Fred and George, I'm afraid you will have a detention with Professor Umbridge due to Educational Decree Number 34 stating that all punishments will be overseen by the High Inquisitor," sighed Dumbledore. Fred and George merely stood thunderstruck

"Professor Dumbledore! You can't leave us with that hag!" yelled Fred.

"You will not speak ill of your Professor Mr. Weasley!" snapped Snape.

"You may go," said Dumbledore. The twins muttered curses under their breaths as they left the office.

Snape returned back to his office to finish correcting homework.

"Hmmm, tut tut Granger, an 'A', not up to the standards of your average scores," smirked Snape.


	2. Chapter 2: Luna's Oddity

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**The Untold Stories of Fifth Year**

Chapter 2: Luna's Oddity

Luna Lovegood walked alongside with Ginny Weasley to Divination class. "I think that the forecast will rain with Yerdrocks today," stated Luna while she read an article from the Quibbler. Ginny merely smiled.

"If that's what you say, then I'll believe it," said Ginny. They climbed up the Divination ladder to the strange smells of the classroom.

"Greetings Children," said Professor Trelawney in her mystical voice. "Today, we shall read out passages from everyone's dream diary and search our books for signs on what they mean!" said Professor Trelawney. Ginny stifled a yawn while Luna merely looked excited. "Oh Professor! Can I read out Ginny's dream entry?" asked Luna. Professor Trelawney smiled at her.

"Of course you may dear,"

Ginny groaned while Luna picked up her diary and flipped through the pages.

"Saturday 14th of December, I dreamt of pushing a Slytherin off the North Tower and laughing as he fell but survived with only a broken arm," read out Luna. Ginny merely hid behind the crystal ball on the table hiding her face. "Wednesday 18th December, I dreamt of mixing Snape and Umbridge in a large cauldron to let them sizzle for an hour then when I came back they were dead," continued Luna. Ginny started to bang her head on the desk when Luna had finished.

"That was magnificent dear, you clearly have signs of the Inner Eye!" said Professor Trelawney.

After the lesson, Ginny and Luna went to the Great Hall for Lunch. They met Hermione down there who had something important to tell them.

"We got a meeting for the DA tonight," whispered Hermione. Ginny looked pleased.

"Cool, hey do you know where Fred and George are? I need to ask them for some Nosebleed Nougats to escape from Umbridge," asked Ginny. Hermione had the same look that Mrs. Weasley has whenever she was displeased.

"Ginny you shouldn't buy that stuff off them, besides they can't make it to the DA meeting!" said Hermione.

"Why?" asked Ginny. Hermione paused for a second.

"Snape caught them casting a banishing charm on Malfoy and they got detention with Umbridge," replied Hermione. Ginny nodded and continued to eat her lunch. Luna took this moment to say something to Hermione.

"I think that you caught a Wrackspurt in your head," said Luna. Ginny snorted into her Pumpkin juice.

"They don't exist Luna!' snapped Hermione.

"That's because you're narrow-minded," retorted Luna.


	3. Chapter 3: Ron's Ignorance

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**The Untold Stories of Fifth Year**

Chapter 3: Ron's Ignorance

Ron Weasley was annoyed by the fact that his younger sister, Ginny, was dating Michael Corner. Ron continued to ponder on why she would even consider dating him when he bumped against Professor Sprout who was holding a large plant that frothed at the stem. "Sorry Weasley! Will you please take this plant and give it to Mr. Longbottom in the Greenhouses? He needs it for his essay on Plants from the East!" asked Professor Sprout. Ron got back on his feet from knocking into her and agreed.

Ron reached to Greenhouses where he saw Neville poke his Mimbulus Mimbletonia in many areas.

"Ron! Thank you for giving me the Rosemary Sruveluh! It's supposed to be for my essay," said Neville delightfully.

"It's no problem Neville! Oh and Hermione told me to tell you that there's a DA meeting tonight," whispered Ron.

"Yeah okay!" exclaimed Neville.

Ron then left for Potions which he disliked like many other students. He sat down next to Harry as usual and waited for Snape to come in. Snape barged into classroom furiously. He stared right at Ron and shouted at him.

"Weasley! 20 points off Gryffindor for not controlling your brothers to behave!" shouted Snape. Ron got ready to retaliate but Harry placed his hand on Ron's shoulder.

"It's not worth it mate," said Harry. Ron calmed down but still glared at Snape.

"Today, you shall concoct the Glamour Change Potion which will allow someone to change their appearance into someone else. This potion is very similar to another which will take approximately one month to make and can anyone tell me what the other potion is?" asked Snape in his usual low tone. Hermione's hand went straight up in the air.

"Yes Miss Granger?" asked Snape.

"The Polyjuice Potion which will allow anyone to transform into someone else and have their speech however on the other note, the Glamour Change Potion only allows someone to take the image of someone, not the speech," answered Hermione.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for copying the answer straight from Medium Level Potions," smirked Snape. Harry and Ron looked scandalized.

"Just because she's Muggle-born does not mean she is different from any other witch!" yelled Harry.

"Detention Potter, I will not have any student yelling at me, and since there's a new Educational Decree, I'm afraid you'll be attending it with Professor Umbridge," sneered Snape. Harry bit back his anger until outside the Dungeons.

"Did you hear him? _Detention Potter, I will not have any student yelling at me, and since there's a new Educational Decree, I'm afraid you'll be attending it with Professor Umbridge_!" mimicked Harry. "I'm not standing for this!" he said to Ron.

"Well that might be the moral for the meeting 'Warning: Harry says do not yell at Snape or face the terrible consequences that await you"," laughed Ron.


	4. Chapter 4: Neville's Courage

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**The Untold Stories of Fifth Year**

Chapter 4: Neville's Courage

Neville Longbottom followed Dean Thomas to the Room of Requirement that night for a DA meeting. "Hey Neville, did you finish that homework for Professor Sprout about Plants from the East?" asked Dean. Neville nodded.

"Good because I wanted to know where you would find a Gibbering Geronium?" asked Dean.

"I believe it's in the area of Sichuan in China but I'll look it up when we get back," replied Neville. They reached the wall where the door would appear. They heard chattering through the wall and sure enough the door appeared and Hermione walked out to greet them in. Neville and Dean stepped through and found most of the other members there already.

"Hello Neville, Dean. We're just waiting for the Susan, Ernie and Justin," said Hermione. Neville and Dean nodded and took a seat down on one of the dozens of cushions on the floor. After a few minutes the Hufflepuffs arrived and took seats. Harry walked to the front and stood there.

"Ok guys, I thought that we could start of with dueling one another but not all at once. I want to evaluate on how each of you are going well with your spell casting," said Harry. Everyone looked at each other excited on actually starting some dueling. Harry told Hermione to pick out the first pair.

"Ok, the first pair to start will be Zacharias and Alicia," she said.

Zacharias sneered at Alicia as they walked to the opposite sides of the room.

"On my count, three, two, one, go!" shouted Harry.

"Stupefy!" yelled Zacharias. Alicia ducked in time to dodge the spell.

"Locomotor Mortis!" screamed Alicia. The spell hit its target. Zacharias jumped on the spot unable to move allowing Alicia to finish him off with Disarming Spell.

"Fantastic work Alicia! Better luck next time Zacharias! Watch out on your ability to dodge!" said Harry while choking back laughter. Zacharias clenched his teeth and sat back down so the next pair could duel.

"Ok, the next pair will be Neville and Parvati," said Hermione. Neville stood up nervously and took his position. Parvati smiled at him and wished him good luck.

"Three, two, one, go!" Parvati cast a Jelly-legs hex which missed Neville by inches.

"Impedimenta!" yelled Neville. The Charm hit Parvati and she slowly began to cast another spell when Neville finished her with a Stunner.

"I did it! I never thought I could do it!" exclaimed Neville. Harry congratulated Neville on his performance and told Parvati to watch out on spells that cause her to slow down. The lesson continued on throughout the night and when it was time to wrap up, Harry made an announcement.

"If anyone would like some extra help just come to me whenever I'm in the Great Hall but make sure that Umbridge doesn't suspect anything," announced Harry. Everyone left the Room of Requirement but Neville was the most confident of them all.

"Did you see when I hit Parvati with Impedimenta and then BAM! Hit her straight with a Stunner!" exclaimed Neville while he was talking to Dean.

"That's great Nev, but I would really like get some sleep," yawned Dean. They head up to the Boy's Dormitory and slept like geese in their four-poster beds.


	5. Chapter 5: Dolores’s Cruelty

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**The Untold Stories of Fifth Year**

Chapter 5: Dolores's Cruelty

Dolores Umbridge was nastily overseeing Harry Potter's detention. How dare he try to believe that You-Know-Who was back? What lies they were, such horrible lies. Harry knocked at her office door and Umbridge greeted him.

"Mr. Potter, Professor Snape informed me you would be spending detention with me," said Umbridge. Harry looked annoyed.

"Yes, Professor Umbridge," mumbled Harry. Umbridge smiled at him.

"Well you know the drill Mr. Potter!" said Umbridge rather girlishly.

Half an hour went by and Harry clutched his arm trying to stop the pain from the quill.

"You may leave early Mr. Potter," said Umbridge. Harry packed his things and left her office to meet Ron and Hermione. Umbridge then left her office to eat dinner in the Great Hall. Umbridge stared madly at Harry and began plotting a new Educational Decree.

The next day, the Gryffindor Common Room was packed with students looking at an announcement on the notice board.

EDUCATIONAL DECREE #30

ALL STUDENTS WITH ANY AFFILATES WITH HARRY POTTER WILL BE SUBMITTED TO QUESTIONING BY DOLORES JANE UMBRIDGE.

STUDENTS WILL BE GIVEN VERITASERUM UNDER ORDER FROM CORNELIUS FUDGE.

_Signed: Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic_

"She's barking mad this time!" gasped Ron. Hermione bit her lip and muttered something that sounded like 'of course'. Harry stormed his way down to his next lesson with Professor McGonagall.

"Today, you will be practicing transfiguring your chipmunks into coats," said Professor McGonagall.

"Hem, Hem". Professor McGonagall turned around to find Professor Umbridge.

"Do you want a cough drop _Dolores_?" asked Professor McGonagall bitterly.

"Oh no Minerva, carry on with the lesson!" said Professor Umbridge promptly.

The class muttered the spells onto their chipmunks with only Hermione successfully casting it.

"Excellent work Miss. Granger, ten house points to Gryffindor!" said Professor McGonagall.

"Ten points from Gryffindor Mr. Potter for not successfully casting the spell," smirked Professor Umbridge. Harry looked furious but McGonagall beat him at yelling at Umbridge.

"This is simply childish Dolores!" gasped McGonagall.

"Oh no Minerva, Mr. Potter was talking to Mr. Weasley while you were giving a speech,"

"I allow them to talk quietly!" snapped Professor McGonagall.

"I do the exact opposite," laughed Umbridge.

"This is not your class!" snarled McGonagall.

"I'm the High Inquisitor!" argued Umbridge.

"CLASS DISMISSED!" bellowed McGonagall.

"The bell hasn't gone yet, sit down children!" demanded Umbridge.

"They aren't children Dolores!" shouted McGonagall.

"They are in my view," laughed Umbridge.

"Well they're old enough to understand our views!"

"Your views? Ah ha! That's it! You and Professor Dumbledore have been trying to teach the students to defend themselves against the Ministry!" accused Umbridge.

"Madness! Unbelievable! Lies are what you are saying Dolores! LIES!" yelled McGonagall. The entire class sat shocked yet thrilled as the two Professors argued.

"YOU'RE ON PROBATION!"

The class gasped at this statement but Professor McGonagall kept her cool.

"Glad to hear it," muttered McGonagall. Umbridge left the class steaming in fury.

"Well? Get back to work!" yelled Professor McGonagall.

The class ended quietly and Harry, Ron and Hermione discussed the argument.

"Have you ever seen Professor McGonagall that angry before?" asked Hermione.

"Only when the Dementors got Barty Crouch," replied Harry. Ron looked worried.

"You don't think McGonagall's going to get sacked do you?" asked Ron.

"If she does then she will have to work for the Order full time and we would need another teacher," said Hermione.

"I want to talk to Sirius about this," muttered Harry.

"You can't Harry! Remember Umbridge is watching the fireplaces!" said Hermione.

"Well what do you propose then? The fellytone?" asked Ron.

"It's telephone Ron,"


	6. Chapter 6: Draco's Sarcasm

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**The Untold Stories of Fifth Year**

Chapter 6: Draco's Sarcasm

Draco Malfoy laid his head on one of the hospital wing beds. He had been taken there by Blaise because those Weasley twins thought it was funny that he got injured from a 'harmless' prank. "Does your pelvis hurt terribly Draco?" asked Pansy.

"What in Merlin's name are you talking about?" demanded Draco.

"I'm talking about your injuries Drakie-poo!" sighed Pansy.

"Just don't call me that and stroke my hair woman!" snapped Draco.

"Of course darling!" replied Pansy.

Madam Pomfrey was busy searching for a potion to give Draco some sleep. She came back from her office holding a vial of which contained strange green liquid.

"It's a potion for Harmless Pain Mr. Malfoy. Drink it all up and you'll be ready to leave," said Madam Pomfrey. Draco obliged and drank the potion in one go.

"You can now go and have dinner if you like,"

Draco and Pansy left for the Great Hall. Draco ate his dinner in a hurry so he wouldn't be late for Astronomy.

"Today class, we shall find all of Jupiter's moons and discover what signs they contain," said Professor Sinistra. Draco looked through his telescope and yawned due to boredom. Angry yells were heard near Forest and Draco focused his attention into the dark shadow of the trees. Hagrid was coming out of there with a horse-like animal. Pathetic, Draco thought. A centaur? What an embarrassment to the school. His father would hear about it, but he wasn't sure if he should tell him. After all, he did know his father was a Death Eater and Draco wouldn't want to join them. He secretly didn't like his father but he kept that to himself. After the lesson, Draco went straight to bed and reflected on things during the day.

The next morning, Draco didn't bother to look at the notice board, where a large sign had been pinned onto it saying something about another Educational Decree was written. He went to breakfast annoyed by the fact that Goyle had used his Transfiguration essay for a handkerchief.

"No! NO! This cannot be happening… it cannot… I refuse to accept it!" screamed Professor Trelawney. Everyone stared at the scene and Parvati and Lavender were sobbing into their hands.

"You didn't realize this coming?" laughed Umbridge. Draco smirked at Trelawney with Crabbe and Goyle.

"Incapable though you are of predicting even tomorrow's weather, you must surely have realised that your pitiful performance during my inspections, and lack of any improvement, would make it inevitable that you would be sacked?"

"You c-can't!" screamed Trelawney as she sobbed on her knees.

Draco Malfoy thought these very words: "Well you can't predict, but I'm sure you've got a nice personality…not,"


	7. Chapter 7: Aberforth's Fury

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**A/N This chapter contains information from Deathly Hallows. Do not read this chapter unless you have read the entire book.**

**The Untold Stories of Fifth Year**

Chapter 7: Aberforth's Fury

Aberforth Dumbledore cleaned the dirty mugs of his inn, The Hog's Head. He was expecting his older brother to arrive for something important. A large pop signaled that Dumbledore had arrived.

"Well Albus? You've never come here since Ariana… well you know what happened," muttered Aberforth.

"You know perfectly well what I'm here for dear brother," said Dumbledore with a tone that he rarely uses.

"Yes, you want to know what Harry Potter was up to in here don't you _dear brother_?" spat Aberforth. The other customers were intently listening to their conversation.

"Yes brother, but let's go into the back where no one will hear us," whispered Dumbledore They walked into the back which smelt of goat droppings and sure enough, there was a goat tied to long wooden pole delved into the floorboard.

"Harry Potter was talking about creating some sort of gang of kids so he could teach them how to defend themselves against You-Know-Who," grumbled Aberforth. Dumbledore looked proud yet worried about something.

"Who was part of the meeting?"

"Some Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws," muttered Aberforth.

"What I mean is who had participated in the meeting," explained Dumbledore.

"A bunch of Weasleys, Potter's little circle of Gryffindor friends but dear brother, did you ever give me help in getting friends? Or did was your attention only focused upon dear old Elphias?" snapped Aberforth. Dumbledore stood up with fury.

"Don't you dare insult Elphias in front of me!"

"Well what did you do with Ariana? I was the one who looked after her Albus! She only took notice of me! Not our mother or you bothered to spend time with her!" shouted Aberforth.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! DON'T BLAME ME FOR BEING FRIENDS WITH GELLERT! HE FOOLED ME AS WELL AS YOU!"

"WELL MAYBE YOU SHOULD SPEND TIME WITH LITTLE POTTER SHOULD YOU? I'VE READ WHAT RITA SKEETER WROTE LAST YEAR AND EVEN THOUGH SHE LIES, IT STILL IS THE TRUTH! A PARSELMOUTH! GETTING BACK WITH THE OLD TRADITION! STILL MAKING FRIENDS WITH DARK WIZARDS?" yelled Aberforth.

"Good bye Aberforth," said Dumbledore. He then disappeared with a pop.

Aberforth was swearing under his breath.

"Um sir, may I order a Gillywater?"

Harry sat in the Great Hall with Ron and Hermione planning DA lessons. They wrote a list of possible topics they could cover and here is what was on it.

_**DA MEETING PLANS**_

**SIMPLE CHARMS IN SITUATIONS ex. DIFFENDO FOR SLICING ROPES**

**HEXES THAT SLOW DOWN OPPONENTS ex. BAT-BOGEY HEX**

**COUNTER-JINXES ex. FINITE INCANTATEM**

**PROTECTIVE SPELLS ex. EXPECTO PATRONUM**

**JINXES ex. JELLY-LEGS**

"Well, Harry! These are pretty decent lessons in store for us!" exclaimed Hermione. They heard coughing outside the doors.

"Quick! It's Umbridge!" panicked Harry.

"Don't worry! I've bewitched it to look like a Daily Prophet just like those copies of the Quibbler," said Hermione. Harry was considerably calmer after that statement. Umbridge had walked up to them.

"Hem, Hem! I hope you three aren't doing any… bad things," smiled Umbridge nastily.

"None at all Professor Umbridge!" said Hermione. Umbridge then walked away to bully some student to turn out their pockets for copies of the Quibbler.

"That was lucky Hermione! I'll have to admit though, you were kind of sucking up to her," grinned Ron.

"Then next time you can tell me how to do it Mr. Ronald Weasley- big shot- terrible- Quidditch player!" snarled Hermione.


	8. Chapter 8: Lord Voldemort's Displeasure

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**The Untold Stories of Fifth Year**

Chapter 8: Lord Voldemort's Displeasure

"Avery, you have failed me yet again," said Voldemort. Avery cowered in fear.

"My lord! Rookwood has escaped! He can help us receive the prophecy!" stuttered Avery. Voldemort's soulless eyes stared at Avery like daggers.

"But I'm not talking about Rookwood, you, Avery, have failed in my task for you to attempt to kill Mad-Eye Moody while he was guarding the Department of Mysteries," snapped Voldemort. Avery begged for mercy while Voldemort merely laughed at his pain. "Crucio!" Avery withered in unbelievable pain while Voldemort did nothing.

"Bellatrix, send for Snape. I require his help," ordered Voldemort.

"But master, he is at Hogwarts at the moment and security has been tightened with Dolores Umbridge according to my sources!" said Bellatrix.

"I do not care about your sources Bella, the Ministry already knows that you have escaped so there's no reason why you should not contact Snape," snapped Voldemort.

Bellatrix obliged and disappeared with a pop. Voldemort stroked Nagini with no sympathy at all. Bellatrix came back with Snape and Voldemort was pleased.

"Ah Snape, have you received and information from Dumbledore?" asked Voldemort.

"My lord, I have been giving Potter Occlumency lessons due to Dumbledore's theories that you are letting him see your mind," said Snape. Voldemort smirked.

"Excellent Snape, your information will prove useful in the future," said Voldemort.

Snape thanked Voldemort and he left with a pop.

Ginny woke up hearing Harry's constant moaning and yelling in the boy's dormitory. She rushed down stairs and back up to the boy's dormitory to find Ron standing beside Harry's bedside.

"Did you see something? Was it someone getting hurt or something?" asked Ron anxiously.

"No. It was Voldemort torturing Avery for something but I blacked out for the rest of the nightmare so the rest was mainly shadows of people," muttered Harry. Harry then looked up and saw Ginny by the door.

"Ginny! Get back to bed, now!" demanded Ron.

"I want to stay here with Harry thank you very much!" snapped Ginny. Ron sighed and went downstairs to heat himself up by the fireplace.

"Are you all right Harry?" asked Ginny.

"No I'm all right Ginny. Thank you for staying up here," thanked Harry.

"If it makes it feel any better then… um… well…" Harry saw Ginny blush then without realizing it, she gave Harry a small kiss on his cheek and then she went back to the girl dormitory.

"They do make them better at Hogwarts," muttered Harry.


	9. Chapter 9: Harry's Suffering

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**A/N: This chapter contains information from Deathly Hallows. Read on if you have read the book.**

**The Untold Stories of Fifth Year**

Chapter 9: Harry's Suffering

Harry lay his head down on his desk during History of Magic. Professor Binns droned on and on about the magic rebellion of 1855. Harry continued to sleep until the end of the lesson where Ron nudged Harry awake. "Well? Anyone dead?"

Harry looked bemused.

"What on earth are you talking about?" asked Harry. Ron looked grim.

"You were moaning in your sleep. Saying something like 'closer, just a little closer'," replied Ron. Harry shook his head and they followed Hermione who had been waiting for them.

"Harry! You're supposed to block out You-Know-Who from entering your mind!" said Hermione.

"How are you supposed to do it if Snape just launches an attack on your mind?!" asked Harry while clenching his teeth. They saw Alicia coming up to them with a scroll of parchment

"I'm supposed to give this to Harry," said Alicia. She left without another word and Harry opened the roll and read a note.

_Mr. Potter,_

_Meet me in my office for your Remedial Potions lesson at exactly 2:30 pm sharp. Otherwise I shall give you detention._

_Severus Snape_

"Merlin's beard! I'm five minutes late!" panicked Harry. He hurriedly went down Grand Staircase to the Dungeons and burst into Snape's Office.

"Detention Potter, maybe that should teach you not to be tardy," smirked Snape. Harry glared at him but decided to not test Snape's patience.

"So, we shall continue the lesson as always, shall we?" snarled Snape.

Harry held his wand up and prepared to defend himself.

'Legilimens!'

Harry lost image of the office and was seeing himself in flashes.

The Whomping Willow coming closer… a Basilisk slithering towards him… a thousand or so Merpeople in the Black Lake… Ginny kissing him…

"STOP IT!"

Harry was furious beyond the limit and he raised his wand above his head and prepared to hex the daylights out of Snape.

'Fodio Lemma!' The stinging jinx knocked Snape off his feet. Harry expected Snape to bellow at him but no. That did not happen.

"Well Potter, at least you're trying to defend yourself but 10 points from Gryffindor for not using a stunner and not defending your mind," Harry breathed deep breaths. The lesson continued on with some progress and Harry managed to block out one memory from Snape.

"Very good Potter. I shall tell you when the next lesson is,"

"Yes sir," Harry then departed. Snape was sitting in his chair while twiddling his wand. He shot something silvery out. Something looking very similar to Harry's patronus. Seconds later, Dumbledore had entered his office.

"You called Severus?" asked Dumbledore. Snape stood up.

"Potter has successfully blocked his first memory,"

"Well that's certainly progress indeed Severus! But why call me down here if you could always come into my office?" asked Dumbledore. Snape flicked his wand and the door shut behind them.

"I feel that Potter is going to do something stupid Professor. I've seen the door that leads to the Department of Mysteries in his memories," said Snape. Dumbledore was no longer smiling.

"My worst fears have been confirmed. Voldemort knows the prophecy lies in there but what will he try to do?" muttered Dumbledore.

"Take a seat Professor and I will explain what the Dark Lord will try to do,"

After 10 minutes, the two Professors stood up and left the room.

Harry ate his dinner quietly but he noticed that Dumbledore was staring at him. Harry shifted his glance away from him and then saw Snape staring at him with no signs of glaring anywhere. It was more like sadness. Harry felt extremely uncomfortable and left the Great Hall in a hurry.

"Professor, are you umm… how should I say it… very attracted to the same gender?"

"Ah now Severus! Do you really believe that I would ever be one of them?" asked Dumbledore.

"Of course not! My mistake, it after all was silly to bring up!" said Snape hastily.


	10. Chapter 10: Sirius's Concern

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**The Untold Stories of Fifth Year**

Chapter 10: Sirius's Concern

Sirius Black sat in his chair pondering on what he should do. He wanted to speak to Harry but he noticed that he never carried the two-way mirror. Sirius was cooped up in Number 12 Grimmauld Place with only Lupin and Kreacher for company. Sirius sighed in sadness and took a stroll around the house. Order members never stayed there. They would only pop in and out from time to time. Sirius went to the tapestry room where his family tree was displayed.

"Nasty filthy traitor. My mistress would send him out of the house yet he would still come back," muttered Kreacher. Sirius glared at him.

"Go away Kreacher! Why don't you ever do something useful?" yelled Sirius.

"Whatever master wishes," The house-elf then disappeared with a pop.

"I swear he is going to be the death of me," mumbled Sirius. Sirius went back to the kitchen and saw Lupin flipping through the Daily Prophet.

"Sirius! Look at this!" shouted Lupin. Sirius ran towards him thrusting the newspaper away from him.

**Ministry Located Sirius Black**

**A shocking report from the Minister last night confirms that the Ministry knows where Sirius Black is hiding. Reports say that Minister Fudge received a tip-off from one of the high employees working in the Ministry. Lucius Malfoy says "If it was not for that person who gave the tip-off, I would not have slept more safely than ever," Details on where Sirius Black is, have been not disclosed to the public yet. Aurors have been sent out to patrol the area and have been permitted to use Unforgivable Curses if necessary.**

"WHAT?!" gasped Sirius. Lupin gravely nodded.

"I saw them outside. Luckily Kingsley told them to search the next street just in case, while he patrols outside!" exclaimed Lupin. Sirius exhaled with great relief.

"I just hope Harry doesn't try to talk to me because of this,"

Far away from London, Harry was just getting ready for Defence Against the Dark Arts. Hermione had unsubscribed her subscription to the Daily Prophet because she was running out of sickles to pay the owl.

"I'm going to send an owl to Gringotts for a withdrawal," said Hermione. Harry and Ron didn't bother to listen to her daily lectures. They took their seats and waited for Professor Umbridge.

"Good Morning class," said Professor Umbridge.

"Good Morning Professor Umbridge,"

"Please turn to Chapter 11: The Theory behind 'Expelliarmus'" said Professor Umbridge in her usual high tone.

"There will be…"

"No need to talk," muttered Harry and Ron together. The class ended quite smoothly and everyone was proceeding to Charms.

"Harry, what's up with that Marietta girl?" asked Ron. Harry turned around to where Ron was pointing. Marietta Edgecombe was shaking nervously and dropping her quill and parchment.

"Looks like a nervous breakdown," muttered Harry.

"Oh please! Harry you aren't that dim are you? She's obviously stressed out from studying for OWLs! Poor girl!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Sometimes you're a bit too caring Hermione," sniggered Ron. Fortunately Hermione didn't hear him and they went off to Charms. Professor Flitwick was there already and he was jolly as ever.

"Today, we shall practice our Colour-Change charms in preparation for your OWLs!" exclaimed Professor Flitwick. Everyone took out their wands and muttered incantations onto their rats.

'Diversus Umbra!' Harry's rat turned white like a mouse but not rainbow like the instructions. Ron had forgotten the charm and proceeded to enchant his rat with any random spell.

'Engorgio!' Ron's rat had unfortunately increased its size to a squirrel and only managed to reverse it by accidently killing it.

"I bet that I'll do something stupid in OWLs mate!" laughed Harry.


	11. Chapter 11: Hermione's Grief

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**The Untold Stories of Fifth Year**

Chapter 11: Hermione's Grief

Hermione sat in one of the comfy armchairs in the Gryffindor Common Room pondering over many things. Firstly, her mind concentrated on History of Magic homework. Secondly, why would Marietta Edgecombe tell Umbridge about the DA? Lastly, Ron. 'I do like him but he's just a bit… too slack' thought Hermione. Harry and Ron entered through the portrait hole and sat down next to Hermione.

"Harry. Do you want to know why Marietta blabbed her mouth about us?" asked Hermione. Harry groaned loudly.

"Hermione! It's obvious isn't it? She was afraid that Umbridge would find out and, well she blabbed to her,"

"There's another reason," muttered Hermione. Harry and Ron looked at her.

"What do you mean?" asked Ron.

"Yesterday in Charms, I was a bit rude to her when we had to split up in pairs and I guess she took it a bit seriously," mumbled Hermione.

"It's not your fault Hermione! We don't blame you! Besides, that's just a theory! There are other reasons why she blabbed!" said Harry. Hermione had tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry Hermione, be brave," said Ron. Hermione wiped her tears away, and hugged Ron.

"You're suffocating me!" choked Ron. Hermione instantly let go.

"Sorry!" apologized Hermione. They went up there respective dormitories and went to bed.

"Even though the Headmaster is gone, that does **not **mean you will misbehave!" shrieked Umbridge over the loudspeaker. Umbridge had Filch go around the castle placing loud speakers in top corners of long corridors. Fred and George had their fingers in their ears.

"Shut up you miserable old hag!" yelled the two of them.

"WHO DARES INSULT THE HIGH INQUISTOR?!" demanded Umbridge.

"Looks like she enchanted the speakers to take sound," whispered Fred.

"We can fix that!" grinned George. They rummaged through their bags for something. They pulled out a box of Drooble's Best Blowing Gum and began to unwrap it. They then grabbed a stick of gum and began to chew. They then placed the gum contents into the loudspeaker, muffling the announcements.

"That shut her up!" laughed Fred. The two then went off to classes.

Later, the twins met up with Harry and Ron.

"Take this box of Dr Filibuster's Fireworks. That way, during class, Umbridge won't have any evidence against us!" exclaimed the twins.

"Wicked!" exclaimed Ron. Harry looked stern.

"What if Umbridge catches us then?" asked Harry.

"Ah now that, is our job!" exclaimed George.

"We're going to place a box of Honeydukes chocolate on top of Umbridge's desk during Defence Against the Dark Arts which actually contain Skiving Snackboxes," said Fred.

"And, because we're going to be in her class, she has no evidence that we planted the fireworks!" the twins laughed. They then scrambled off to Defence Against the Dark Arts.

"Whoever placed these box of chocolates on my desk shall receive… 20 house points! I especially enjoy these pixie squares!" exclaimed Umbridge. The twins sniggered under their breaths. They were waiting for the effects to come. Suddenly, boils appeared on Umbridge's face but she took no notice. She then grabbed another sweet and gobbled it up. Umbridge began bleeding at the nose then, out of shock, she fainted.

"Even without a Fainting Fancy!" whispered George. Warrington immediately fetched for Filch while George cast silently conjured a Patronus.

Harry and Ron met a silver Niffler in the fourth floor corridor.

"That's the signal," muttered Harry. They both ignited the ends off the Fireworks with Incendio and huge bursts off green, pink, red and gold set off along the corridor.

"Can't wait to see the look on Umbridge's face!" laughed Ron.

Professor Umbridge woke up to find her entire class standing around her.

"Well? Get back to work!" shrieked Umbridge. A firework burst into the room whizzing around in zigzags around the class. Umbridge merely looked mortified with shock. The firework 'accidently' exploded while flying above Umbridge, incinerating her pink hat to dust. Fred and George quickly pocketed their wands.

"Score one for the Weasley twins!" they laughed.


	12. Chapter 12: Dobby's Moaning

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**The Untold Stories of Fifth Year**

Chapter 12: Dobby's moaning

Dobby was in tears after Umbridge caught the DA. He sobbed on and on down in the kitchens but fortunately, Winky's sobs were added in the commotion.

"Master…hic…Crouch…dead!" whined Winky.

"Your master is dead long time ago!" snapped the other house-elves. Winky sobbed harder and harder while the others continued cooking for lunch. Dobby sat crouched in a corner sobbing loudly.

"Dobby let Harry Potter get caught! Dobby a bad house-elf!" cried Dobby. The kitchen's painting's entrance opened and out stood Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Dobby! What's the matter?" asked Harry.

"Do...Dobby didn't come in time to tell Harry Potter that _she _was coming!"

"It's not your fault Dobby! That was ages ago! Besides, she would have caught us anyway even with your help!" said Hermione. Dobby stopped sobbing and began to talk.

"Harry Potter is so kind! Harry Potter's friend, Hermy, is kind as well as his Wheezy!"

Ron sniggered at this comment but only stopped when Hermione stomped on his foot hard.

"Well we gotta go Dobby. We have to get to class," said Harry. Dobby waved them good-bye as they stepped through the portrait

"You know, I bet Dobby and Grawp would get along very well!" laughed Ron.

"Oh very funny!" snarled Hermione. They set off to the Quidditch Match for an Exhibition Match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff.

"Welcome to the Exhibition Match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff! Please let it be noted that this will not count towards to Quidditch Cup but for House Points!" announced Lee Jordan. The audience cheered with determination for their houses to win. Harry and Hermione sat in the stands to watch Ron play. "And the players are off, oh look at Angelina go! I know Professor that I won't steer off the game but I can't deny it… I LOVE YOU ANGELINA!" sang Lee. The audience gasped with either shock or laughter.

"JORDAN! STOP EXPRESSING YOUR FEELINGS AND GET BACK TO THE GAME!" yelled Professor McGonagall.

"Right you are Professor, there goes Smith dodging the bludgers but… my gosh! Jack Sloper has just accidently hit Smith while he was aiming for the bludgers!" gasped Lee.

Madam Hooch gave Hufflepuff a penalty.

"You dirty cheating women! It was an accident you…" cursed Jordan. Professor McGonagall wrenched the microphone from Lee's hands and started commentating for him.

"Ronald Weasley blocks the Quaffle and the game is continued!" shouted Professor McGonagall. Lee had calmed down and continued to commentate.

"Thank you for helping Professor! Now there goes Katie Bell carefully dodging the Hufflepuff Beaters!"

Harry saw Ginny zooming around the pitch for the Snitch. He remembered when Ginny kissed him on the cheek. The feeling was wonderful. Harry drifted off in his seat while Hermione watched the game.

"Harry! HARRY!" Harry woke up with a sudden jolt. Hermione was sitting next to him still. "You were muttering about the Department of Mysteries again weren't you?" asked Hermione.

"No," said Harry without any expression.

"I know you're lying Harry! Don't do that to me or Ron for that matter!" begged Hermione. Harry did not look at her. The game was still going with Gryffindor in the lead with 40 points.

"Tell me after dinner," whispered Hermione. They continued to watch the game. Ginny was after the Snitch with Zacharias not far behind.

"There goes Ginny Weasley chasing after the Snitch! What a girl she is! If only I dated her before Michael Corner did, I might have a chance…" muttered Jordan.

"JORDAN! WE DO NOT NEED TO HEAR ABOUT YOUR LOVELIFE! IF YOU INTERFERE WITH MISS WEASLEY'S BOYFRIEND, I WILL PUT YOU AND YOUR CHILDREN IN DETENTION FOREVER!" shrieked Professor McGonagall.

Jordan cowered in fear but still commentated.  
"Umm… Ginny Weasley is about to catch the Snitch! She's getting closer… just a bit more… YES! Gryffindor: 210 and Hufflepuff: 20!" cheered Jordan. The crowd erupted with joy and the team flew down to celebrate.

"Harry! We won!" cheered Ron.

"Remember mate, it's not for the Quidditch cup remember?"

All the emotion on Ron's face disappeared in an instance. "Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned that," muttered Harry.


	13. Chapter 13: Remus's Alert

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**The Untold Stories of Fifth Year**

Chapter 13: Remus's Alert

Lupin slept quietly in his bed at Number 12 Grimmauld Place. His mind was empty with no emotion at all. He had never experienced love for a very long time. All that he needed was a little fun in his life. "Remus, I need you down here now!" grumbled Mad-Eye. Lupin woke up and walked downstairs.

"What's happened?" asked Remus.

"Snape has contacted us that Potter has a vision of Sirius inside the Department of Mysteries,"

"WHAT? Let's go now! Before he takes the prophecy!" panicked Lupin.

"Calm yourself Remus! We're fetching Tonks, Kingsley and Sirius for this!" snapped Mad-Eye. The fireplace turned green and Snape stepped out.

"Alastor, I recommend Black stays behind while the rest of you go on," sneered Snape.

"Why should I do that Severus?" asked Moody.

"Because the Ministry will court him off to Azkaban while the rest of you join him for 'breaking in' a high security door," said Snape.

"Hmm… but the Ministry is empty usually so why doesn't he wear the Invisibility Cloak that I own?"

"Nonetheless, I propose we take all precautions," said Snape.

"Fine. Sirius, stay back but you may come if we are not back in approximately 25 minutes," muttered Moody.

"Fine," snarled Sirius.

Everyone else except for Snape, disappeared with a large pop.

A few miles Underground, Harry Potter was running away from Death Eaters with his friends Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna.  
"Stupefy!" yelled Ron. One of the Death Eaters blocked it and retaliated with a curse.

"Crucio!" Ron writhed in pain but kept running.

"Harry! What do we do?" asked Hermione.

"Just keep running!" yelled Harry.

Moody had apparated at the front of the Department of Mysteries with Lupin, Tonks and Kingsley ready to stop Harry.

"How do you know if they aren't inside?" asked Tonks.

"Well you go in and call for us if they are!" snapped Moody. Tonks rolled her eyes but obliged and turned the door handle round and walked through.

Tonks was in a large room illuminated with blue flames. She saw and red mark on the door which obviously game from a charm.

"Hermione, she sure is one talented witch," muttered Tonks. She then stepped through that door and into another room. Large yells were heard through a door. She automatically sent a Patronus for Moody. Seconds later they burst through the door.

"Well? Is he here?" asked Moody.

"There were yells through there but I wanted back-up first," said Tonks.

"Good thinking," said Remus.

"Sirius what are you doing here?" asked Kingsley suddenly.

"They all turned around and saw Sirius.

"Can't let you have all the fun can't I?" grinned Sirius.

"You'll blow this entire operation up!" growled Moody.

"Well I'll go in first!" said Sirius. He ran towards the door and burst through it.

Dolohov was rammed in the chest by Sirius bursting through the door.

"Sirius!" gasped Harry.

"Get everyone out!" yelled Sirius. Tonks and Kingsley ran through the door stunning the Death Eaters.

"Get out guys!" shouted Tonks. They all ran out while Tonks carried Hermione on her back.

"Reducto!" bellowed Moody. Dolohov dodged it.

"Avada Kedavra!" snarled Dolohov. Moody ducked in time to avoid the curse.

"Tonks! Get Weasley out now!" demanded Moody. Tonks had forgotten Ron who was unconscious.

"Get that Weasley!" laughed Bellatrix. Green curses flared everywhere towards Ron.

"I coming Ron!" screamed Tonks. She leaped towards him and almost pushed him away from the curses. A silver lynx leapt towards her.

"It's a decoy, don't bother," said the lynx. The silver animal disappeared like mist after finishing its words. The curses hit their target but the Ron decoy exploded instead of dying.

"Mr. Weasley is over here Nymphadora," said Kingsley replying from the doorway. Tonks nodded and kept fighting.

"Dubbledore!" said Neville. Harry twirled around and saw Dumbledore furious than ever. It was a rescue but the Death Eaters tried to scamper away but Dumbledore halted their attempts.

"Come on, you can do better than that!" yelled Sirius. Bellatrix was aiming stunners at him while Sirius was defending himself. One bolt of red light hit him square in the chest with all emotion from his face disappearing. He fell through the archway but he did not appear from the other side.

"SIRIUS!" cried Harry.

"No, he's gone Harry!" said Lupin. He couldn't believe it. It was impossible. But he had to face the truth. He was dead, and not coming back.


	14. Epilogue: The Battle that Lasted Forever

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**A/N: This chapter is written as though the fight between Dumbledore and Voldemort lasted a bit longer than the book. I also did not include when Voldemort delved into Harry's mind. And I'm imagining the Ministry used in the movie.**

**The Untold Stories of Fifth Year**

Epilogue: The Fight that Lasted Forever

Harry pointed his wand down at Bellatrix, seething with fury. He was determined to kill her with all the strength he could muster.

"Never used an Unforgivable Curse before, have you, boy?" yelled Bellatrix.

"Perhaps a little dose of pain on you shall make this even? CRUCIO!" shrieked Bellatrix. The curse bounced off the Ministry of Magic statue and blasted it to oblivion.

"Accio Prophecy!" screamed Bellatrix. Harry laughed at her attempts.

"ACCIO PROPHECY! ACCIO ACCIO!"

"Too late, it's been destroyed!" laughed Harry.  
"No! Master, I tried, I tried – do not punish me!" begged Bellatrix.

"He can't hear you!" laughed Harry.

"Can't I Potter?" Harry swirled around and saw him. A bald white head with red eyes focused upon him.

"He is not lying Bella, the prophecy is indeed destroyed," said Voldemort.

"I have no more to say, Bellatrix will be punished but first, I will eradicate the brat who had stopped my return to power for fourteen years, AVADA KEDAVRA!" screamed Voldemort. The golden statue of the wizard protected Harry from the curse and Dumbledore appeared.

"Dumbledore!" shouted Voldemort.

"Tom, it is time to end this!" said Dumbledore. The two wizards pointed their wands at each other and silently cast a spell. A large green vine snatched itself upon Voldemort, but he merely severed it with his wand.

"That the best you can do Dumbledore?" laughed Voldemort.

Voldemort sent a black jet of shadow towards Dumbledore.

"Expecto Patronum!" The large silver Phoenix blocked the curse and disappeared.

"You know you can't keep this up forever Tom," said Dumbledore.

"I might as well finish you off when we got time to kill!" sneered Voldemort. A large flame of fire erupted between the two.

"Feeling the heat?" laughed Voldemort.

Dumbledore extinguished the fire with a wave of water. Voldemort sent thousands of bats towards Dumbledore.

"Reducto!" said Dumbledore. The bats were killed instantly.

"You think I am actually trying? You saw much more when I was at Hogwarts, Dumbledore!"

"Alacer Offendo!" Sharp spikes of some sort were ejected out from Voldemort's wand and were heading towards Dumbledore.

"Dilabor," muttered Dumbledore. The spikes froze in mid-air and dissolved into shards of glass. Voldemort leered at Dumbledore maliciously.

"I see you still got some skill old man! But the student will outsmart the Professor!"

Voldemort spun his wand with his hand quickly. Harry could tell that whatever he was doing was some powerful curse.

Dumbledore took action and aimed a disarmer at Voldemort. The red jet merely bounced off Voldemort and rebounded back to Dumbledore.

"Protego," The spell disappeared as it hit the ground.

"PRAEMIUM!" screamed Voldemort. This was like no other spell Harry had ever seen. It was like an explosion. Green flames erupted from Voldemort's wand at a high speed all around the room. A number of fireplaces crumbled to dust and the spell continued to erupt.

"CONTEGO NOBIS!" bellowed Dumbledore. A large wall made of blue appeared from Dumbledore's wand and blocked the entire archway from the explosion. Harry sat in shock watching the spell rebound back to Voldemort. Bellatrix screamed for help but Voldemort seethed in fury.

"Time to go," said Voldemort. He then took Bellatrix side-along apparition and disappeared from the Ministry of Magic. The rebounded spell destroyed most of the hallway with only the elevator still visible.

"I saw him! You-Know-Who grabbed a women and disappeared!" gasped Fudge.

Harry looked around and saw an entire group of Ministry wizards and witches apparate.

"Would you care to explain this Dumbledore?" asked Fudge.

"I would be most delighted but sadly enough, that information will be discreet amongst Harry and I," replied Dumbledore.

"What the? Harry Potter! This is preposterous! How did he manage to enter the Ministry? Scrimgeour! Arrest him for trespassing!" demanded Fudge.

"Ah now Cornelius! Do you wish to have another event the same as the one in my office?" asked Dumbledore.

"Uh… on the second thought, let us see what Dumbledore can do to untangle himself out of this mess!" sneered Fudge.

"Well it is quite simple really Cornelius! In the Department of Mysteries you will find several escaped Death Eaters which I will let you decide what to do with," said Dumbledore calmly.

"What? Dawlish, Williamson, go down and see if this is true,"

The two men standing next to Fudge ran down the hallway to the elevator.

"I will explain a bit more about the Fountain of Magical Brethren after I send Harry back to school," said Dumbledore. He turned the statue's head into a portkey and sent Harry back to school.

**The End**

**Of the Fifth Year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**


End file.
